Primal Carnage: Extinction
Primal Carnage: Extinction is a class-based, online multiplayer, human vs dinosaur video game released for PC on April 3rd 2015 and October 20th 2015 for the PS4. It is an unofficial sequel to the 2012 PC game Primal Carnage and features the same human vs dinosaur gameplay with most of the playable characters from the first game returning. The game was developed by the indie development team Circle 5 Studios in collaboration with Panic Button and Pub Games. Story On a tropical, military controlled island scientists that are part of Phoenix International managed to recreate dinosaurs. However, the dinosaurs managed to break free and kill most humans on the island, leaving destroyed buildings and vehicles behind. Years after the initial breakout a team of 5 mercenaries is send to the island to deal with the threat. Gameplay The standard controls are W,S,D,A to move, moving the mouse to look around, shift to sprint, space to jump, ctrl to crouch, F to use the throwable items (humans) or roar (dinosaurs), T to chat, G to taunt and E to interact. Clicking the left mouse button fires the primary weapon, the right mouse button fires your secondary weapon, the mouse wheel allows the player to change weapons and clicking the mouse wheel serves as a melee attack. There are currently 5 human classes and 5 dinosaur classes, the later of which usually separated into two subclasses. The classes are as follows: * Trapper: The trapper's main weapon is a netgun which traps small dinosaurs for a limited amount of time and prevents big dinosaurs from biting. His secondary weapons are twin pistols and his melee is a knife which can instant kill small dinosaurs if netted, but does very little damage otherwise. * Scientist: The scientist works as the team's sniper and carries a powerful sniper rifle. Her secondary is a tranquilizer gun which fires quickly but does very little damage. However, the darts can obscure the dinosaurs vision, make him slower and even kill him through an overdose. She can also be used for support by throwing health and ammo kits on the ground. * Pyro: The pyro wields a combination between a flamethrower and a chainsaw. The flamethrower keeps dinosaurs at a distance and if they are set on fire the slowly loose health. The chainsaw is useful in close quarters and does a lot of damage, but quickly overheats. The secondary weapon of the pyro is a flare gun and he is able to throw grenades or Molotowcocktails. * Pathfinder: The pathfinder's primary weapon is a shotgun, which deals massive amounts of damage when used in close range. He also comes equipped with flares and a hatchet. * Commando: The commando uses a powerful rapid-fire assault rifle with a built in grenade launcher. His secondary is the dessert eagle and he has a machete for melee combat. Flyer Class * Pteranodon: The Pteranodon flies by pressing shift and space together, ctrl is used to to go down, space to go up. W,S,D,A works as usual. The primary way of attacking is pecking humans to death, the secondary attack is picking humans up and dropping them over water or from big heights. * Tupandactylus: The Tupandactylus shares the same basic controls and primary attack with the Ptera. However, it is faster and unable to pick victims up with its claws, instead charging into them with its head. Spitter Class * Dilophosaurus: The game's Dilophosaurus looks and behaves similar to the ones seen in Jurassic Park. They are small and able to spit poison at long distances as a secondary attack. This secondary attack can blind victims and takes up stamina. The primary attack is a venomous bite and its roar regenerates stamina. * Cryolophosaurus: Cryolophosaurus is very similar to the Dilophosaurus. Like its smaller counterpart it has a venomous bite, although it is weaker, and its roar has the same effect. Its secondary attack is spiting acid, which can hit targets directly or remain on the ground, affecting humans that walk into it. Predator Class * Novaraptor: The Novaraptor is a man-sized species of raptor specifically created by Phoenix International. Novaraptor is incredibly fast and can jump extremely high. It attacks using a combination of claws and teeth. Its secondary attack is a jump and pounce, which can be used to pin victims to the ground and tear them apart. This attack takes lots of stamina and can be incredibly dangerous, as it leaves the Novaraptor defenceless. However, the human is almost certainly doomed, unless the Raptors stamina runs out or a nearby human shots it in time. The Novaraptor's roar makes it go into a frenzy, draining all stamina (thus making running, jumping and pouncing impossible) but making its primary attack happen rapidly. * Oviraptor: The Oviraptor works like the Novaraptor for the most part, but is faster and more agile. Its roar makes surrounding humans visible. Charger Class * Carnotaurus: The Carnotaurus is the only member of the Charger Class. It has a lot of health and attacks by charging into groups of humans or biting. Its secondary attack is whipping its head around smacking people to the side. Its roar reduces the damage done, but heals it when damage is inflicted. Tyrant Class * Tyrannosaurus rex: The T-rex is one of the biggest dinosaurs in the game and takes massive amounts of damage. Its primary attack is swallowing humans whole, which also regenerates health. Humans can also be killed passively just by walking over them or with the secondary attack, which is a tail swipe. * Spinosaurus: Spinosaurus has even more health than the Rex, but is also slower. It can't swallow humans as fast as the Tyrannosaurus and instead of a tail swipe it attacks with its long arms. * Acrocanthosaurus: Acrocanthosaurus was the last dinosaur added to the game and is the fastest tyrant. Just like the two other members of the class, Acrocanthosaurus swallows humans as a primary attack. Its secondary attack is a slow but powerful stomp that sends nearby humans flying. Game Modes There are a total of 6 game modes. Team Deathmatch and Get to the Chopper being some of the most popular. * Team Deathmatch: Dinosaurs and humans compete in a timed match for the most kills. * Get to the Chopper: Humans try to capture control point after control point in order to escape with a helicopter. Dinosaurs try to defend the control points and stop the humans from progressing. * Survival: 1-4 humans face hoards of dinosaurs that appear in endless waves. * Capture the Egg: A variation of Capture the Flag. Humans try to steal an egg from the dinosaurs, which try to defend and retrieve it. * Hunt: An invisible player controlled raptor faces a small group of humans. * Free Roam: A game mode in which players can chat and look at each other's skins. Killing is often not allowed. Playthroughs There is no real playthrough of this game, rather a series of single unconnected videos. The closest to an actual playthrough are a couple of videos in which BIS focused on only one class per video. He also played the game regularly on Mondays for some time, resulting in Primal Carnage Monday. He also organized special "Playing with Subscribers" videos and a crossover with TheGamingBeaver. Other than that he plays the game occasionally, often after the release of big updates. Category:Games